What a Pity Day!
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Khusus bagi kamu yang merasa ketiban sial ... jangan khawatir! Masih ada jutaan orang sial di luar sana, karena hidup itu indah :P


**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATING: T for Rough Language. Please read wisely**

.

.

.

Merasa nasibmu sial? Jangan khawatir. Seperti pepatah "di atas langit masih ada langit" kemungkinan pepatah "di bawah celurut masih ada tahi celurut" pasti ada. Intinya, akan selalu ada orang yang lebih sial dari kita. Dan sama seperti kita yang kesulitan menemukan orang terhebat di antara orang hebat, kita akan sulit mengukur orang tersial di antara yang tersial.

Karena setiap orang punya momen sial mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Silakan baca dan bersyukurlah karena kamu bukan orang tersial di dunia ... setidaknya tidak sekarang.

AWAS, ADA KOTORAN GAJAH!

.

Cuma bercanda.

.

.

 **What a Pity Day!**

 **Story by Itami Shinjiru**

* * *

.

.

Hari yang diawali dengan bangun kesiangan sudah bisa membuat semangatmu turun separuhnya. Lebih-lebih bila kau sudah mengincar jam pagi itu untuk menonton acara televisi kesukaanmu yang hanya tayang sekali seminggu, yaitu di hari Minggu, hari terbaik dalam seminggu, yang hanya bisa ditandingi euforianya oleh hari yang membubuhkan warna merah di tanggal mereka.

Aku benar, kan?

Sofa empuk yang kududuki dan acara televisi seadanya pagi itu tidak bisa mengusir kebosananku. Hari ini rumah kosong melompong karena ayahku sedang pergi untuk urusan kedinasan. Ibuku juga sedang pergi, jadi praktis aku berada di rumah sendirian. Saat membuka tutup saji, tidak ada makanan yang tersedia.

"Beli ramen instan saja deh," aku merogoh dompetku dan berjalan keluar, meskipun aku sebenarnya sedang mager stadium tiga. Tapi kalau kutanya, kau bersedia melakukan (hampir) apapun kalau kau lapar, kan?

Minimarket terdekat yang cuma berjarak sepelemparan bola bisbol dari rumahku ternyata sudah menghiasi dirinya dengan rantai dan gembok. Di depannya, sekitar tiga lusin massa(lah) berteriak-teriak dengan memegang pentungan kayu, spanduk, dan batang pohon pisang.

"TOKO INI KAMI SEGEL!"

"AYO MAJUKAN PASAR TRADISIONAL!"

"TURUNKAN HARGA _POMADE_!"

"AKU MAU NIKAH KALAU SUDAH S2!"

"Apa-apaan nih?" gerutuku. Belakangan ini memang sedang gencar-gencarnya diadakan pembantaian terhadap minimarket lokal, meskipun mereka menyediakan kemudahan mendapatkan beberapa barang pokok. Aku menyikut satu-satunya manusia yang kukenal di sana. "Shino, jangan bilang kalau kau termasuk provokator."

"Nggak juga kok," lelaki yang tak pernah lepas dengan jaket dan kacamata hitam itu berpaling padaku. "Aku cuma menuntut ini," dia membeberkan spanduk dari kaus dalam usang bertuliskan _TURUNKAN HARGA MAKANAN KUMBANG_

"Lebih baik kau beli sesuatu di minimarket sana saja, Shika," sarannya. "Meskipun massa ini akan bergerak ke sana nanti sore, kayaknya. Aku akan bergegas kalau jadi kau."

"Mager ah," gerutuku. "Pinjam motormu dong."

Shino mengedikkan bahu. "Bensinnya habis."

Aku mengernyit. "Terus kamu ke sini bareng siapa?"

"Ayahku, pake motor adikku."

"Kalau gitu, aku pinjam motor adikmu aja."

"Nggak bisa. Bannya baru dicopot buat bakar-bakaran di depan sono tuh," Shino menuding massa terdepan yang sedang menyulut beberapa ban motor, ban sepeda, sabut kelapa, dan kertas-kertas tagihan utang.

Aku menghela napas. "Kalian memang sinting, yah."

* * *

"Mbak, ramen instan lagi kosong ya?"

"Iya," jawab si petugas kasir. "Sudah seminggu ini kami nggak dapat stok. Katanya sih pabriknya meledak gara-gara anak salah satu karyawan bawa-bawa mercon ke dalam."

"Kalo gitu, bakmi instan aja deh."

Si kasir mengangkat bahu. "Lagi habis juga, Mas. Katanya pabriknya kena kebakaran besar waktu si bos menghukum karyawannya yang lagi merokok dengan siraman bensin. Ludes deh. Mas nggak baca koran ya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kalo gitu ... Roti Siri aja nggak apa-apa."

"Stoknya habis juga Mas."

Aku menggebrak meja kasir. "Kenapa?! Apa pabriknya kebakaran?"

"Bukan."

"Ada teroris yang ngebom pabrik?"

"Bukan juga. Sebenarnya pabrik Roti Siri itu letaknya pas di antara pabrik bakmi dan ramen instan."

 _What a nightmare._

Aku menghabiskan uangku untuk membeli susu kotak seliter dan beberapa bungkus biskuit. Kumpulan makanan berserat dan berprotein itu setidaknya cukup untuk mengenyangkan perutku sampai siang nanti.

Jalanan sedang sepi. Aku memacu motorku tanpa minat. Sampai di perempatan, lampu berubah merah. Aku lantas menghentikan motorku, tepat di belakang pantat truk yang sedang mengangkut enam belas ribu liter minyak. Tidak ada kendaraan lain di sisi jalan itu selain kami berdua.

Guntur membelah langit. Gerimis segera turun. Aku merutuk karena tidak membawa mantel, tapi kalau ngebut, tiga menit pasti sampai. Tak sampai sepuluh detik setelah aku memikirkan itu, datanglah seorang lelaki tua penjual koran. Aku melirik _nametag_ nya (ini gila banget, sejak kapan penjual koran jalanan dikasih _nametag_?) namanya Jiraya.

Dia mengapit sebuah payung di ketiaknya agar dagangannya tidak basah. "Korannya, Mas."

"Nggak, makasih," tolakku tanpa menoleh. Bodo amat.

"Hari ini diskon spesial lo Mas. _Buy one get one_."

Aku melirik padanya. "Ya iyalah _buy one get one_ , beli satu dapat satu. Kalau beli satu dapat sepuluh baru aku mau beli," komentarku.

"Oh, ini bener kok Mas," tak kusangka si Jiraya masih mau meladeniku. "Nih, halaman pertamanya harganya tiga ribu, tapi kalau beli halaman pertama, Mas dapet bonus gratis delapan halaman sisanya! Beli satu malah dapet delapan, _tho_? Gimana nggak murah hati coba Mas?"

"Bahlul! Di mana-mana itu koran mau berapa lembar ya harganya sesuai standar yang dicetak di halaman paling depan!" aku mulai panas.

"Coba lihat ini deh," Jiraya menunjuk pojok halaman depan. "Satu halaman ini harganya tiga ribu, tapi di pojok halaman selanjutnya kan nggak ada tanda harganya. Berarti beli satu gratis delapan, dong!"

"Bapak pikir kalau beli sampul buku bisa dapet isi bukunya juga?" balasku.

"Hadeh, buku dan koran itu beda Mas!" Jiraya berkilah. "Buku itu dijilid, sedangkan koran kan nggak. Lagipula, lagi hujan nih. Meskipun Mas nggak baca, koran ini bisa dijadikan payung atau alas jok biar celana nggak basah. Beli nggak bakal rugi. Dijamin! Yaqin! Sumpah!"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Bapak-bapak ini segitu ngototnya demi uang tiga ribu? Semelarat apa sih hidupnya?

"Ya deh," karena malas berdebat lagi (sebenarnya aku bisa menyeret si tua ngotot ini ke meja hijau dan menyelesaikannya di sana, tapi aku juga masih punya belas kasihan. Lagipula, mengalahkan seorang lelaki kepala batu di meja hijau itu hal _paling nggak Shikamaru banget_ yang pernah kucetuskan) aku membeli korannya satu.

"Gitu dong Mas," setelah menerima uang, ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucap terima kasih. Habis manis sepah dibuang, habis debat kusir, kusirnya ditendang. Aku membuka koran, sekedar memeriksa beritanya, tapi entah kenapa tulisannya malah model tempo doeloe. Ketika kulirik tahun terbitnya, ternyata ini koran terbitan 1980.

Aku melirik si pria tua, yang menyelinap ke sebuah gang. Selang beberapa detik, ia keluar dengan sebuah motor Halley Davidson lengkap dengan jaket kulit.

"Kurang ajar," geramku. Tunggu. Sampai di mana aku tadi?

Truk pengangkut minyak itu sudah raib. Ternyata aku terlalu sibuk dengan percakapan tadi hingga tak menyadari lampu hijau sudah lewat, dan sekarang sudah lampu merah yang kedua. Sial! Aku mesti menunggu 74 detik lagi! Dasar kakek kurang ajar!

Tujuh puluh empat detik terasa seperti sejam. Ketika tubuhku makin basah diguyur hujan yang makin menderas (koran itu tidak bisa membantu) aku melipat koran itu dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, persis ketika angin bertiup. Koran itu mendarat di wajah seorang anak SMP yang sedang menaiki sepeda, dan ia langsung hilang kendali. Dengan kecepatan penuh, sepedanya meluncur bersama dirinya, dan menabrak sebatang lampu lalu lintas.

Jangan khawatir, lampu itu baik-baik saja.

Aku mendecih, tapi itu salahku. Aku membanting kemudi dan menderum ke arahnya.

"Sori, Dik," aku membantunya berdiri. "Salahku."

"Sepedaku!" seru anak itu. "Huaaa, sepedaku rusak!"

"Salah sendiri beli sepeda jelek," balasku. "Jadinya gampang rusak."

"Ganti!"

"Hah?!"

"Nggak mau tahu! Pokoknya ganti! Atau aku bakal panggil Paman Asuma! Dia itu polisi! Akan kuminta kau dijebloskan ke penjara!"

Rahangku mengeras. Aku benar-benar benci terlibat urusan macam ini, jadi aku mengambil semua uang di dompetku dan memberikannya padanya sebagai kompensasi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku mengendarai sepeda motorku secepat mungkin ke rumah.

Semua ini gara-gara kakek butut itu. Kenapa aku begitu mudah termakan tipu dayanya? Mestinya aku tahu bahwa sekarang orang kaya bisa dengan mudah menyamar seperti gelandangan, menggusur posisi pengemis asli dan memperoleh harta tambahan dengan cara yang begitu menjijikkan. Seharusnya aku menolaknya dan menyeretnya ke meja hijau seperti gagasanku waktu itu ...

Perempatan lagi. Seorang pengendara motor melaju dari sebelah kiriku, dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku menarik tuas rem, tapi ternyata remnya blong.

CIIIITTT!

Kami berdua terjatuh. Belanjaanku berantakan, dan bajuku basah. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, aku cepat-cepat bangun. Untungnya, sepertinya aku tidak kenapa-napa. Sebelum memeriksa sepeda motorku sendiri, aku menghampiri orang yang sudah kuserempet (sebenarnya dia sendiri yang salah karena waktu itu lampu lalulintasnya menyala merah) dan bermaksud membantunya berdiri.

"Maaf Bro," aku menyesuaikan bahasaku begitu melihat menampilan laki-laki itu. Tak diduga, dia berhasil bangun sendiri, memberdirikan motornya, lalu menyetandarnya. Ia menghampiriku dengan raut muka datar, lalu berteriak tepat di depan wajahku.

"GOBLOK LU!"

Setelah itu, dia memacu sepeda motornya ke arah lain tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

* * *

Siang harinya, aku benar-benar tidak punya sesuatu untuk dimakan. Aku baru hendak mengambil uang di ATM terdekat ketika ponselku berbunyi. Dari ayahku.

"Ayah mau pulang," katanya dari seberang sana. "Tapi keretanya kecelakaan."

"Ayah nggak mati?" tanyaku datar.

"Ya nggaklah! Maksudnya keretanya kecelakaan sebelum sempat Ayah naiki! Ayah lagi naik taksi, tapi taksinya cuma bisa berhenti di Yokohama Mall. Shikamaru, tolong jemput Ayah di sana, ya! Sebentar lagi sampai kok."

"Oke."

Sekali melempar batu, kena dua burung. Aku buru-buru mengambil motorku dan melaju ke ATM terdekat, mengisi penuh dompetku, lalu beralih ke Yokohama Mall, menunggu di luar macam orang hilang demi menjemput ayah tercinta. Mall besar ini jaraknya sekitar empat kilometer dari rumahku, dan meskipun tidak terlalu besar dibanding mall-mall modern lainnya, mall ini cukup ramai. Ruangan di sebelah tempatku berdiri merupakan restoran cepat saji, di mana orang-orang berduit dan berpakaian perlente dengan nikmatnya menyantap hidangan kelas atas. Hanya dibatasi dinding beton berwarna merah, di sebelahnya terbaringlah beberapa pengemis yang mengandalkan belas kasihan orang-orang yang lewat. Dua kehidupan yang kontras.

Penat menunggu, tiba-tiba seseorang menepukku. "Dapet apa hari ini?"

Aku menoleh padanya. Lelaki itu mengenakan jaket berbulu hitam dan celana jin robek-robek. Pipinya ditato berbentuk segitiga, dan giginya terlihat tidak rapi. Ia melirikku dan memakukan pandangannya ke alat komunikasi yang kugenggam. "Wow, dapet Samsong S5?" kagumnya.

Sekelebat kemudian, aku sadar. Lelaki di sampingku adalah seorang pencopet. Ia barangkali menganggapku sebagai rekan seprofesinya, kemudian kutilik diriku: celana jin robek di lutut (karena digigit anjing tetangga) kaus merah dengan jaket kulit yang lumayan mahal, serta rambut bergaya nanas. Kayaknya aku nggak bau-bau amat sih, tapi memang aku belum mandi dari tadi pagi.

Aku memutuskan untuk bertingkah seperti ekspektasinya. "Yo'i," jawabku. "Di GFC tadi. Punya cewek."

Ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel pintar lain. "Sial hari ini, cuma dapet BlockBerry Gemini," ia memamerkan ponsel berwarna hitam itu. "Aku sudah patroli dari tadi pagi, tapi cuma dapet satu."

"Terima sajalah," kataku sok bijak. "Kan sudah rezeki masing-masing."

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kiba."

Tanpa ragu, aku membalasnya. "Shikamaru."

Kiba menyeringai. "Aku senang ketemu rekanku yang sesama pencopet," dia berbicara dengan nada biasa, tapi sepertinya kami tidak perlu khawatir tertangkap. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sini punya urusan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang peduli.

Saat aku memperhatikannya, entah kenapa muncul rasa iba. Hitung-hitung menunggu ayahku muncul di lini pengelihatanku, aku mampir ke kedai minuman dan membeli dua susu kocok. Kami duduk bersama di sebuah bangku sambil menyeruput minuman.

Kiba nyengir. "Baik banget kamu. Tunggu di sini, aku juga pingin beli sesuatu."

Tak lama, dia kembali dengan beberapa potong roti. Perut laparku tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Kami menandaskan makanan itu sambil bercerita. Dia bercerita tentang masa lalunya yang dulunya anak pejabat. Ayahnya melakukan tindak pidana, dan seluruh keluarganya dilarang terjun dalam politik sejak saat itu. Cita-citanya kandas dan dia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pencopet. Bekerja dengan lincah dan tak boleh membiarkan orang-orang mengamati gerak-gerikmu sungguh menantang, menurutnya.

"Aku bangga kok, sebagai pencopet," pungkasnya. "Pencopet tak pernah mencuri sesama pencopet. Nggak kaya pejabat yang saling makan uang rakyat itu," gerutunya sambil meremas gelas plastik. "Lihat saja mereka, sudah divonis tetap bisa bepergian ke luar negeri. Apa nggak kurang ajar mereka itu?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Dari cerita-ceritanya sebelumnya, sebenarnya orang ini punya visi yang bagus. Sayang sekali dia mesti bermuara di sini, di pekerjaan tak tentu yang bisa saja mengantarkannya ke bui.

Kiba menguap. "Aku ngantuk. Kalo kamu mau pergi, bangunin ya," katanya.

Aku mengangguk sekenanya, tapi aku juga mengantuk. Ayah tak kunjung datang. Energiku terkuras gara-gara kejadian sial tadi pagi, jadi akhirnya aku mendengkur juga.

.

.

.

* * *

Ketika aku membuka mata, suasana masih ramai. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Ya ampun, aku tertidur selama sejam?! Di mana ayahku? Apa dia sudah pulang sendiri karena mengira aku tidak menjemputnya?

Aku menoleh, dan kusadari Kiba sudah pergi. Aku meneguk ludah, lalu pelan-pelan kuraba jaketku. Dompet dan ponselku ...

"BANGSAT! COPET BANGSAT!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **A/N: Fuaaah, fic ini rampung dalam sejam! Huehehe. Semoga ini bisa membantu mengobati kalian yang lagi merasa ketiban sial. Jangan khawatir, masih ada orang yang bernasib sama atau bahkan lebih buruk dari kalian di luar sana, muahahaha!**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Continue~**_

.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah makan sederhana terdekat dan meminjam ponsel. Butuh sedikit usaha, tapi aku bisa meyakinkan salah satu dari mereka. Aku segera mengirim pesan ke ayahku. Tak lama, dia membalas.

 _Taksinya kecelakaan di jalan. Ayah selamat sih, tapi langsung ada telepon mendadak. Ayah ada kerjaan lagi, mungkin baru bisa kembali besok lusa. Maaf merepotkanmu._

Aku mendengus, tapi berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah meminjamiku ponsel, kemudian berjalan lemas ke luar rumah makan.

"Kurasa situasinya nggak bisa lebih buruk," gumamku. Saat aku kembali ke tempat parkir, motorku sudah tidak ada di tempat. Aku lantas bertanya ke orang pertama yang melewatiku. Orang itu cuma mengedikkan bahu sambil menunjuk sebuah spanduk dengan lambang polisi yang ditempel di dinding sebelah.

 _HATI-HATI! HANYA DALAM WAKTU 5 DETIK, MOTOR ANDA BISA LENYAP!_

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
